Love At First Sight
by LittleMissBacon
Summary: Cophine College AU / Inspired by Kylie Minogue's song Love At First Sight (The Abbey Road Sessions version)


**Fandom:** Orphan Black

 **Pairing:** Cophine

 **Rating:** K

 **Author's Note:** I wrote this like last year. I was _really_ into Kylie (I still am) at the time and was listening to all her songs. They inspired me to write really fluffy one-shots. This once is inspired by Love At First Sight (The Abbey Road Sessions version). Anyway, enjoy!  
This is also un-beta'd but from what I've read it's relatively neat and tidy.

 _Thought that I was going crazy. Just having one those day. Didn't know what to do, then there was you._

 _It was love at first sight, 'cause baby when I heard you for the first time I knew we were meant to be as one._

Cosima 'late' Niehaus was rushing to her first day of University. Typical. It just wasn't her day. Her alarm went of half an hour late, she didn't get to eat breakfast, and now she was on the bus standing because it was jam packed. Once the bus pulled up to the stop outside UC Berkeley her body jerked forward, nearly falling flat on her face. Falling now would just put the icing on the proverbial cake.

It was a good idea that she studied the layout of her section of the university grounds because if she didn't, then she would definitely have missed her first introductory lecture. When she thought she was home free - as if she thought that she was going to be safe - Cosima didn't notice the body that was moving perpendicular to the direction she was going and collided fully into the person.

"Shit!" She cried as all of her belongings slipped from her arms and landed next to her body.

"Oh, _je suis désolée_! Um, I am very sorry!" A clearly accented voice sounded as Cosima took a moment to get her bearings.

"Uh, it's… It's fine. Really, don't sweat it," She replied as she pulled herself up off the ground.

When Cosima caught sight of the person who knocked her down her jaw dropped. There, standing over her with a concerned gaze, was probably the most attractive person she'd ever seen, with an angelic voice to match that made her heart melt. It took her a moment to register that this woman was actually talking to her.

"Oh, what? Sorry, I totally just spaced out," Cosima shook her head as she hauled herself up from the ground.

Both the brunette and the stranger leaned down to pick up the books and various other items, their hands bumping against each other's. They pulled back, both laughing as Cosima picked up her belongings herself.

"I said, my name is Delphine."

"Wow, that's a beautiful name," Cosima smiled, proud that she was able to form a proper sentence. "Shit, right. I'm Cosima."

She stuck her hand out for the newly introduced Delphine to shake. The blonde took it with a smile of her own.

" _Enchanté_."

"Oh, _enchanté_ ," The dread-locked girl's smile turned into a goofy grin.

The stood in the middle of the empty walkway, hands still joined. A moment later Cosima realised that she'd be really late if she didn't get moving. She removed her hand from Delphine's and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I gotta get to class. I'm a first year so I don't want to miss a thing."

"Yes, of course. But before you go could I… Make it up to you later? Over coffee at the campus cafe?"

"Oh, yeah. I'd… I'd love that! Yeah, what time?"

"How about 2pm? I'm free then."

"Perfect. I guess I'll see you then?" Cosima asked nervously with a coy smile.

" _Au revoir_ , Cosima," Delphine offered her own dazzling smile which made the shorter woman weak in the knees.

"O-Okay, bye!" Cosima said as she continued to power walk to her first class of the year.

Cosima's classes had finished promptly at 1 o'clock which gave her an hour to get to the cafe and see Delphine again. Oh god, she was so excited. No one had brought out this kind of reaction from her before. She quickly packed her bag, scooping up her folders into her arms and bolted from the classroom. The brunette walked as quickly as she could without tripping of dropping her things towards the cafe which just had to be on the other freaking side of campus. Cosima had a feeling that the enchanting blonde was the one - you know, The One. Man, at the pace she was going she'd be there a little late. Surely Delphine wouldn't mind…

Delphine had arrived at the cafe an hour earlier since she was finished with all of her work. Being in the middle of her Masters meant that she barely had any time to herself, and the fact that she was willingly giving up time for this first year definitely said something. She ordered herself a coffee and a small pastry as she waited for the cute American. Delphine thought of dreadlocks, wide framed glasses, and that cute little smile. She was definitely smitten with the young woman. She sipped the warm drink and nibbled daintily on the pastry as she pulled out an immunology journal to read.

Delphine didn't know how much time had passed but her head snapped up when she heard the door to the cafe smack open. Her gaze was met with the American who had occupied her thoughts, flustered and red-cheeked with her arms full. Cosima apologised to everyone in the cafe as she made her way over to the French woman.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Cosima offered that too cute smile again as she dumped her belongings on the booth seat next to her.

"No, no. I'm just early," Delphine smiled in return. "What do you drink?"

"Uh, coffee, black."

"I should have known," The blonde laughed and went to order Cosima's promised coffee.

She came back and sat back down. Cosima was eyeing the journal she was reading.

"Are you interested in microbiology too, Cosima?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally. I'm actually doing a Genetics, Genomics and Development major. And you're doing immunology?"

"Yes, I'm in the middle of my Masters right now."

"Shit, that's intense. I've got some catching up to do then, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose," Delphine couldn't get over how cute this little American was.

She always thought of Americans as rude and selfish, but this young woman was proving her wrong. She was cute, sweet, a little dorky and very polite, if a little crude. They continued to talk animatedly for another two hours, both women totally enraptured by each other. Delphine found it cute that Cosima was so passionate about the things she was talking about, so much so that her excitement extended to her hands where they moved with her words, seeming to emphasise what she was saying. When Delphine checked her watch she was surprised to see that it was getting into the late afternoon.

"Oh wow, I wasn't expecting to be here so long. I guess I just lost track of time. I must say that I'm surprised to have such an intellectual conversation with a first year, and an American at that, _sans vouloir vous offenser_. Um, how do you say? No offense?"

"Hey, don't worry. None taken. I totally understand. I have been told that I'm kinda too smart and that I talk way too fast, so sorry about that," Cosima spoke, her hands flailing about in big gestures.

"Non, not at all. It's refreshing," Delphine smiled warmly in response, endeared by Cosima's self-consciousness. "You know a lot more than some of my peers which is very funny, and I think even I learned something from our conversation."

"Yeah? That's pretty cool. Smarter than a Masters student," The brunette smiled toothy and smugly.

Delphine just laughed and the two settled into a comfortable silence, content to just sit and stare at each other. But since Delphine did TA classes her office hours for the evening were starting soon and she needed to finish up some of her own work.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go now. I've got office hours but I doubt anyone would want to come see me right at the beginning of the year," The French woman said as she started to gather her things before standing.

"Oh, crap, sorry. Yeah, I probably kept you from doing work or whatever. Um, what classes do you TA? Maybe you'd help one of my classes," Cosima asked as she followed suit, gathering her own things as she got up.

"Hmm, let's see. Um, Biophysical Chemistry, Bacterial Pathogenesis, and Molecular Immunology."

"Sweet, that means I have one class with you TA-ing. I'll definitely be by to ask questions and I dunno, just to talk," The dread-locked woman offered an almost shy half-smile.

"I'd like that, but perhaps… You don't have to wait until my office hours to talk," Delphine said and matched Cosima's coy smile.

Cosima felt her heart flutter in her chest. Was this goddess of a woman asking her out? Oh god, she'd just die if she was. The look the blonde was giving her led her to believe so. This just got her excited all over again like she was earlier that morning. The smile she wore grew wider and brighter at the prospect of spending more time with Delphine. She was brought out of her small Delphine-induced trance just in time to catch the last few parts of her question.

"- have your number?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, you totally can have my number. Um, do you have a pen and paper?"

Cosima was given a small piece of paper and a pen. She leaned over the table to scribble her number on the scrap of paper. She handed back the pen along with the paper, their hands brushing against each other's.

"Here's mine," Delphine said as she passed Cosima her own paper. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, definitely. Um, okay, bye," Cosima rambled as she watched Delphine take her leave, waving goodbye as she walked out of the cafe.

She was left with a goofy smile and a piece of paper with Delphine's elegant handwriting. When she inspected the note closer she blushed and looked up at the sweet, charming French woman through the window.

 _Cosima,_

 _I had a lovely time, and I found it incredibly adorable how passionate you are about science. I hope I'm not being too forward but I feel like we had amazing chemistry and maybe we should conduct more 'experiments' to test my hypothesis: that we would be great together._

 _Delphine xoxo_


End file.
